


Iris: Secretary Tribute

by akemi42



Category: The Secretary - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, Kink, The Secretary, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to one of my favorite movies. The video pretty much follows the plot and has a happy ending. I promise a moreangsty vid using this footage later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris: Secretary Tribute

**Pairing:** Edward/Lee  
 **File Size:** 40 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Iris"  
 **Artist:** Goo Goo Dolls  
 **Summary:** A tribute to one of my favorite movies. The video pretty much follows the plot and has a happy ending. I promise a moreangsty vid using this footage later.  
 **Warning:** Bondage, spanking, Domination/submission, and nudity

[Download Iris ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Iris.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Iris on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/03/04/iris-the-secretary-tribute/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Iris.wmv)


End file.
